earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
North Paso
North Paso is a player who joined EarthMC in late July. He first spawned in Manchuria, and after briefly living in Richmond, Virginia, he moved to College_Station, Rio_Grande. During this time, he witnessed the Texas Civil War in which ShinyLuxarry revolted against Rio_Grande and killed several Houstonian. He stayed in College_Station a week before establishing Killeen, Rio_Grande. Not long after this, he witnessed the The Mexican Revolt in which TheOrbsIsHere defected from Rio to Mexico, then a colony of Niger. Due to these events, the cities of San_Antonio, Houston, and Corpus_Christi left Rio_Grande to form The Lonestar Republic, later Texas_Republic. Paso, along with many other Rio_Grandites, quickly became dissatisfied with this, and he became passive-aggresive against the nation. During this time, Paso befriended the Emperor of Rio, BigshotWarrior and dusty_camera (senator of RioGrandeValley). They along with hoxaffender (mayor-senator of Veracruz), Natezza (mayor-senator of Albaquerque), and TonyMontana83 (senator of RioGrandeValley) became key figures in the Rio_Grande government. North_Paso in particular began taking on Chancellor GodotArmando's roles due to his inactivity. During this time, Paso proposed and got the Voting Procedure Amendment, which ended the gridlock the Rio legislature was stuck in. In mid-August, Paso, along with BigshotWarrior and Fractured_Soul attended the Texas_Republic's first national meeting in which AceHard01 (leader of the nation) proposed unification of Texas, which Paso agreed to, hoping to end the tension between both nations. After several meetings between figures in both governments, he and FatherBritain (former mayor of Corpus_Christi, then mayor of Rockport, future King of Alyeska, key figure in the Texas_Republic) wrote the constitution to a united Texas. On August 25, a convention between both nations was held, and on that same day, Rio_Grande, The Texas_Republic, The Texas_Militia, Bactria, and the Confederacy united to form the Texas Commonwealth, appointing North_Paso as President and BamBamTheEggman (future King of Cuba) the Speaker of the Senate. Within a month, Paso had gone from a new person on the server, to the only President (Bigshot was and is an Emperor) to rule over an united Texas. Unfortunately, Paso's commitment to following his constitution was his, and the Commonwealth's failure, as he did not take the power necessary to keep the Commonwealth together until it was too late. On September 10, The Kingdoms of Bactria, Alyeska, as well as the Texas_Republic and Texas_Militia left the Commonwealth, bringing it to an end. This devastated Paso as the government and idea he worked so hard to make work failed. Due to Acehard01 wanting to leave the server, he withdrew his nation from the Commonwealth and appointed JAH_THE_LORD as leader of the Republic. Jah then declared war on Rio, starting the Second Texan Civil War. This culminated in the Battle of Rockport in which Rio, Norweigen, and Imperial German forces decisively defeated Texan_Republic forces. Jah resigned soon afterwards, retreating with most of the Republican government to Bactria (he ultimately went to Cuba). Following this, Paso focused back on foreign policy, with him calling together two meetings with North American leaders. As of September 29, 2019 at 4:20 P.M., he is currently trying to ensure a strong western hemisphere and a great Rio Grande. Category:Early Days